Volumetric syrup modules are well known for the controlled metering of pressurized drink syrups. These modules are typically located with the pressurized syrups apart from the customer interface unit. Because each module typically contains two solenoid coils capable of drawing in excess of one ampere current, a large inductive load is required in their operation. As a result, heavy gauge wiring is required in the connection of each module to the customer interface unit. Unfortunately, the resulting wire bundle is expensive and requires a great deal of space. Further, due to corrosion and the like, the bundle has been identified as a high failure component for the typical drink dispenser.
As a result of this deficiency, it is an object of the present invention to improve over the prior art by providing a control architecture wherein a minimum number of wires is required to connect the system controller of the drink dispenser with the volumetric modules. Because the syrup environment is typically harsh, however, it is a further object of the present invention to provide such an architecture wherein no external switches are required for communication addressing and the like. Finally, in an effort to minimize maintenance costs, it is an object of the present invention to provide such a system wherein each volumetric module is identical and fully interchangeable.